Gumball's Punishment
by 11111throwaway11111
Summary: When Gumball misbehaves in class, his teacher Mrs. Simian gives him a punishment that is sure to prevent anyone from ever acting out again. Smut.


Gumball sighed as he sat back in his desk in Mrs. Simian's class. He flicked a rubber band on his desk repeatedly, bored out of his mind. He had stopped paying attention a long time ago, no longer concerned about his grade.

Smack, smack, smack.

The rubber band continued to snap against his desk.

"Hey Gumball?" he heard a voice whisper behind him.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to look behind him as he snapped the rubber band again, this time missing the desk completely as it instead flew through the air and landed right in Mrs. Simian's face.

The monkey lady slowly turned to face the class, an angry look on her face. "Who just threw that?"

Every finger pointed at Gumball, everyone student unwilling to chance facing any consequences.

Mrs. Simian narrowed her eyes at the young student who was now shaking in his chair. She held out a finger, beckoning him forward to the front of his class.

Gumball's face went pale as he slowly made his way out of his desk and to the front of the room.

Mrs. Simian gave him an evil smile. "You know the punishment. Turn and face the class."

Gumball did as he was told. He had never gotten in trouble in Mrs. Simian's class since she had implemented this new policy. He had seen what happened to Banana Joe and was scared of receiving the same punishment, something he had been able to avoid until now.

Mrs. Simian licked her lips. "Now take off your pants." Gumball looked at her pleadingly, but when she raised an eyebrow at him he did as he was told and slipped them off, not meeting anyone's eyes. He tried to pull his shirt down to cover up, but then his teacher said, "And the shirt, you know the rules," so he took that off too.

Standing up almost completely naked in front of his class, Gumball had never been more embarrassed or scared. He hoped she would see how humiliated he was and say it was enough, but Mrs. Simian had other plans.

Ever since Principal Brown had stopped meeting her in the supply closet between classes, Mrs. Simian had become desperate for what she could get. And if she was able to get laid and embarrass her least favorite student in the process, all the better for her.

"Ok, Gumball, take off your underwear and sit on the table. And no crossing your legs, I want them to see it."

Gumball, tears in his eyes, took off his underwear in front of his classmates and, now completely naked for everyone to see, went and sat on his teacher's desk, his small penis on display for the world to see. He noticed some of the boys in the front row growing a bulge in their pants and some of the girls rubbing their legs together, which caused him to shudder.

Mrs. Simian turned to the class. "Alright students, I am going to take this as an educational opportunity," she announced to the class. "As you are all going to have sexual relationships someday, I am going to teach you how it is done. Feel free to practice outside of class."

She knelt down in front of Gumball. "The best way to start, for a male, is by giving him a handjob in order to get him hard." At this point she reached out and gripped Gumball's flaccid penis, which caused it to immediately start to harden and he let out a small gasp, never having been touched like that before.

Mrs. Simian turned back to the class. "Watch how I move my hand," she said, and wrapped her hand around Gumball's dick and slowly began to rub it and then move up and down, causing his dick to fully harden to a surprising seven inches. She moved it quickly, massaging the whole length, for about a minute, until Gumball came quickly from his lack of experience.

Mrs. Simian turned to the class and let him finish, a look of embarrassment on his face. "Class, I would like to note that that was embarrassingly fast for him. Usually your partner will last much longer. Next, I will teach you the second best thing you can do for any male." And she got back on her knees and scooted closer to Gumball's crotch. Gumball, sensing what she was going to do next, shook his head and said, "Please, don't do it, please Mrs. Simian. I'll never misbehave again."

"Well you definitely won't after this lesson," Mrs. Simian laughed. She then bent forward and licked the tip of Gumball's penis, causing it to harden back to it's full length. Mrs. Simian licked her lips, enjoying the taste, and then bent forward again and took the whole length into her mouth, licking around the entire length. Gumball gasped, shutting his eyes in reluctant ecstacy at this feeling he had never had before. It felt amazing, and he didn't even notice himself thrust forward into his teacher's mouth, pushing his dick further down his teacher's throat and causing her to gag. She continued to bob her head on his dick, sucking heavily and twirling her tongue all around it, even reaching her tongue up to lick his large balls. Finally Gumball couldn't take it anymore, and he exploded down Mrs. Simian's throat. She quickly swallowed all his cum, loving and missing the taste.

She stood up and turned to the class, leaving Gumball to gasp for breath and try to recollect himself. She wiped her mouth and continued her lesson. "That, class, is called a blowjob. They're great to give and receive. But that's been a lot of focus on the male anatomy, let's talk about the female anatomy." And with that Mrs. Simian reached for the bottom of her dress and pulled it off, leaving her standing in front of her students in her bra and thong.

The majority of the students in the class were rubbing themselves by now. Even Darwin, Gumball's brother, couldn't resist the hard-on he was sporting at the sight of his brother at the mercy of his least favorite teacher.

Mrs. Simian smiled when she noticed the state of the class. She then unhooked her bra and pulled off her thong, officially naked for the whole class to see. She bent over for the class and reached behind her while she explained the anatomy of the vagina, causing a few male students to blow their load in their seats.

Next Mrs. Simian stood back up and told Gumball to trade places with her. This time Mrs. Simian sat naked on the desk while Gumball kneeled in front of her. "This is for the female," she explained to the class. "You need to make sure everyone is pleasured during sex." Mrs. Simian then spread her legs and put a hand on Gumball's head, pulling him forward and into her crotch. "Now lick it," she ordered.

Gumball stuck out his tongue and slowly reached forward to lick the disgusting folds of his teacher's vagina, who threw her head back when he finally made contact. After a few moments of hesitant licking of her outer vagina, Mrs. Simian frowned. "Deeper," she insisted, and grabbed his head and pushed it into her vagina, forcing his tongue inside. She held his head there, and with no way to get away Gumball had no choice but to aggressively eat out his teacher's vagina. Mrs. Simian moaned in pleasure, moving her hips around in his face and around his large tongue. She hadn't felt like this in forever. She took one hand off his head and rubbed her nipples, moaning louder than she ever had before.

Suddenly, Mrs. Simian gripped his head tighter, and Gumball could feel her tense up. He tried to move away but couldn't, and instead was forced to take all of her cum straight into his mouth. There was so much that it dribbled down his cheeks and he had to start swallowing in order to avoid choking.

Mrs. Simian finally let Gumball move back and took a series of large, deep breaths, trying to regain her focus. She looked back up at the class and noticed that everyone was now openly masturbating to her display. She smiled. "Alright class, now there's one more topic we are going to focus on today."

This time, Mrs. Simian pushed everything off her desk and laid down on it on her back. She could already feel herself dripping with excitement for what was going to happen next. "Alright, Gumball, come and sit on my stomach, with both legs on either side of my body."

Gumball climbed up on the desk and straddled his teacher. While he still hated having to do this, he had already come this far and was curious to what the next part was like anyway. His anticipation caused him to once again grow hard.

Mrs. Simian smiled when she noticed. "Ok, Gumball, suck my boobs." Gumball hesitantly leaned down on top of her and put his mouth around her nipple, causing Mrs. Simian to arch back out of the immediate pleasure. He twirled his tongue around the hard nipple and sucked hard on the firm breast. He switched quickly between the two, lapping at them as if to get his mother's milk. Mrs. Simian moaned loudly and reached a finger to her clit and began slowly fingering herself.

After a while, Mrs. Simian spread her legs and invited the whole class up front so that they could get a clear, first hand look as to how penetration worked. Gumball was breathing heavily as the whole class silently stared, while masturbating, at the scene before them. They all had a great view at Mrs. Simian's vagina and could see the juices pooling in it. Mrs. Simian took a hold of Gumball's hard dick and guided it to her hole, slowly forcing it in and moaning out as it entered. Gumball let out a large moan as he felt her warm walls enclose around his dick for the first time.

Mrs. Simian moaned and released her hold on his dick, thrusting up until he was balls deep inside of her. Almost immediately, however, she snapped back down on the table, and then thrust back up so that he was again inside of her. "Don't cum yet or this will get worse," she warned him, and Gumball took a deep breath. "Now, the woman should never have to do all the work, so follow your instincts and do what feels good."

After hearing this, Gumball forgot about the class watching and let his primal brain take over. He slammed his dick into his teacher, thrusting as hard and aggressively as he could. It was payback for all the times his teacher had been terrible to him, he just wanted to hurt her. He pulled out and shifted his angle, giving her no time to adjust before he once again slammed into her relishing in the look on her face as he repeatedly smashed into her.

Mrs. Simian loved the feeling of the child's dick inside of her more than anything she had ever felt before. She found herself pushing up to meet his thrusts and twisting her nipples as she moaned out in the most pleasure she had ever been in in her life.

Gumball, feeling his orgasm approaching, quickly picked up his speed, pushing his penis further into her vagina and into her g-spot, penetrating deeper than any man she had ever been with before. His balls smacked against her vagina and the sound filled the room as the students watching reached their climax and cum pooled on the floor.

Gumball gasped and gripped the sides of the desk as he gave one last shove into his teacher's vagina, cumming harder than he ever had in his life and feeling the intense orgasm wash over him as he let out one last moan. Mrs. Simian came to her orgasm as well, her juices mixing with his inside her vagina and she fell back against the table, hands lifeless at her sides, having just had the best sex and orgasm of her life.

Everyone in the class panted for breath, and as the bell rang everyone ran out of the classroom, avoiding eye contact and silently agreeing not to mention ever again what had just happened.


End file.
